Conner's Future: The 2014 MLB Draft
by Dark Red Knight
Summary: This story combines Power Rangers with Baseball. One shot. CK with mentions of TK, TC, and DC.


**A/N: This story combines Power Rangers with my interest for baseball. It is a bit long for a one shot, but I tried to fit a good deal of factors into the story. CK with mentions of TK, TC, and DC. Also, keep in mind that I shifted the PR Timeline back a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Baseball or anything affiliated with it, or any of the schools that are mentioned in this chapter. I tried to make up names of characters, except for the Rangers and the Yankee personnel, so if the person exists; it is accidental on my part. I am not making any profit from this story. **

**Conner's Future: The 2014 MLB Draft**

It was a sunny yet humid day out in New York City. Though it didn't matter to him as he knew that humid or not, he was going to be sweating today. While today was a normal June to most people, to baseball fans this was an exciting day. For this was the day of the Rule 4 Draft or better known to others as The First Year Player Draft and for a certain Conner McKnight, today would be the day where his future would start to unravel. He was happy to be considered a top prospect, but in reality he knows that he wants to play for a New York team. His best friend Ethan was taking business classes at Columbia to start his own computer company and his girlfriend Kira Ford was trying to get gigs in New York while also taking classes with Ethan to try to plan out her own music industry, not to mention the fact that he grew up a New York Yankee fan his whole life since his uncle had season tickets to games. While Conner was supposed to be the top player in the draft, he knew it would be very hard for him to get drafted by a New York team. The New York Mets have David Wright as their third basemen and not only was he a great third basemen and face of the franchise, but he was also considered to be Mr. New York along side with the New York Yankees short stop Derek Jeter. Speaking of that team, the Yankees have Alex Rodriguez (better known as A-Rod) as their third basemen and while he isn't the face of the franchise, baseball players and historians consider him to be the greatest homerun hitter and possibly the greatest baseball player of all time. Another down side was that both teams made it to the World Series last year which meant that they had the last two picks in the first round.

As Conner was taking a taxi down town to Radio City Music Hall where the draft would be held, he started to reflect on how this journey began. For the people who knew Conner McKnight, this would be a bit of a surprise considering how much of a soccer player and fanatic he was. His good friends and even his family thought that he would play soccer in college and then go to the pros and play there for his career. Though all of that started to change when Kira Ford and he started to go out right after their senior prom. The prom was right after April 1st when the Dino Thunder Rangers got their acceptance letters for colleges and were deciding where to go. Kira along with Conner had a slight idea of where they were going to school, but they weren't one hundred percent sure. Ethan had his mind set on MIT and sent in his deposit as soon as he got his acceptance letter. Devin and Cassidy decided to attend Brown University together, happy with its city feeling but its serene area. Trent, with encouragement from his father, decided to go to the Rhode Island School of Design to start his career as a comic book artist. Krista, who Conner was going out with for about two months, decided to go to school at Oxford University and thought it would be to hard for a long distance relationship after only two months and decided to break up with Conner.

Though he slightly appreciated her act of generosity considering that he had his heart on another girl – Kira and was wanting to tell her about his feelings for her for a while. Kira also had the same feelings about Conner, but tried to contain them thinking that he wasn't into her like that. While still deciding about colleges, Ethan pushed Conner into telling how Kira how he felt about her before it was too late and she moved half way across the globe from him. While Conner was nervous, he knew that Ethan was right and while they were hanging out at the park one day he blurted his feelings out to her telling him that even though he was afraid that this would ruin their friendship, that he couldn't just be friends with her any more. Kira admitted that she felt the same way and they both wanted to attend college together. Kira was currently deciding between UC Berkley and the University of Michigan Ann Arbor and Conner was deciding between Wake Forest, UCLA, and the University of Michigan. They both agreed on Michigan and were more than happy to go to college with one another.

After finishing his homework one day, Conner decided to hang out with one of his new friends, Josh Clouth, who was a member of the school's baseball team. They were having a catch with a baseball and by accident Josh threw the ball too hard as it went sailing towards and seemingly over the fence into commercial traffic. Conner ran as fast as he could, without using his dino powers, and leaped to catch the ball just before it could escape the park. He then took the ball and launched it back to Josh, who was about one hundred thirty feet away and threw a strike right to his glove. While this happened, Michigan's coach Lamar Stevens watched Conner's nice catch and throw as he was walking back towards home with his son. While he already had a good team lined up for the upcoming year, Lamar asked Conner to try out for the baseball team as a third basemen considering their planned starter was out for the year with Tommy John surgery. Before Conner knew it, he made the team as their starting third basemen and amazed his coach and peers by his seemingly natural talent and athleticism. While Conner knew that he loved soccer, he just felt his heart telling him that baseball was the sport for him and he decided to stick with it. Just three years later, Conner McKnight lead Michigan to the College World Series title and was named the Player of the Year. He couldn't believe what had happened to him because he knew that if he didn't tell Kira about how he liked her more than a friend that he probably would have chosen Wake forest and played soccer there.

His zoning out ended just in time as his cab pulled up at the Radio Station Music Hall where he showed his player pass and ID to security detail and was allowed to enter back stage and find his table where he hoped his friends would join him. He really wanted to see them to help calm himself down and so he could get his mind off of his suit that was itching him and making him sweat a bit. Though he was pretty surprised to find that all of his friends were there already waiting for him to come sit down and join them. He couldn't believe his eyes as everyone was there: Cassidy, Devin, Anton Mercer, Principal Randall, Trent, his agent TJ Johnson and his girlfriend Cassie Chan, Dr. Oliver and his wife Kimberly Hart, his best friend Ethan, and his girlfriend Kira. "Well I guess I'm pretty late. I must have been spending too much time with Dr. Oliver." Conner said. They all chuckled a bit as Conner started going around to shake every one's hand. He was happy that everyone was there for him – even Trent who had become better friends with Conner during college.

"Well I never thought I would see this day coming," said Ethan "the day where Conner gets drafted for Major League Baseball. I got to admit. This is pretty exciting." "Well, let's just hope that I get to be close to New York. I really want to stay here you guys." Kira looked at Conner and just smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Conner. I'll never leave you no matter where you play." Conner smiled. He was really happy that Kira was a part of his life.

"So any idea on where Conner is going, TJ?" asked Trent. "I don't have that good of an idea. A lot of teams are interested in him, but they have bigger holes to fill than a corner infielder." exclaimed TJ. "Well it doesn't seem like it will take a long time to figure out," said Kimberly, "because the draft is just starting up right now." All the former Rangers sat down quietly as Conner was getting ready for the biggest moment of his career so far.

"Welcome to the Major League Draft Show everybody. I'm Mike Kessler along with Chris Stills. Chris, over one thousand five hundred players will learn where their future team is today. Let's start off with a complicated question. Who do you think is the best player in the draft?"

"To be honest I don't think it is that hard of a question, but not to say that there aren't tons of good players in the draft this year. To me, the best player in the draft has to be Conner McKnight: the third basemen from Michigan. He's got all five tools and he seems like he can become a thirty to thirty five home run hitter while swiping more than fourty bags a season. Not to mention that he can hit for average, has a great glove and feel for the position in addition to having one of the best arms out of any third basemen that I have ever seen."

"Do you think he will be drafted first?" "I don't see that happening Mike. The Pirates have the first pick from that trade with Washington and they have Pedro Alvarez: an outstanding young third basemen." As soon as the commissioner of the MLB went up to the podium, every one became silent. Conner was shaking a bit thinking that this could be him and to be honest he didn't really want to go to Pittsburgh.

Commissioner: "With the first pick of the 2014 Major League Baseball First Year Player Draft the Pittsburgh Pirates select Egypt Hansman, centerfielder from Fresno State High School."

Mike: "So Chris. What are your thoughts on this?"

Chris: "Egypt Hansman has to be the best power hitter in the draft and because he grew up in Pittsburgh he is a homegrown talent. He has good wheels and a good arm, but I see him as the next fourty five to fifty home run hitter that will be great in the middle of the order. It makes sense for the Pirates whose crop of outfielders has grown thin of late."

Five minutes later it was time for the Washington Nationals to announce their pick. Conner looked at TJ nervously, but TJ shook his head. He knew for a fact that they need pitchers and were going after a left hander.

Commissioner: "With the second pick of the 2014 Major League Baseball First Year Player Draft the Washington Nationals select Carl Dubinsky, left handed pitcher from Vanderbilt University."

While Conner knew that the Nationals were committed to their young players, which he loved he also had a feeling that him and the Nationals didn't match.

Mike: "Reactions here?"

Chris: "Washington is almost out of their rebuilding phase and they want to compete soon so this pick makes perfect sense. Dubinsky is a great left hander who throws a plus changeup, a moving breaking ball, a nasty slider, and a fastball in the upper nineties. He can be an ace one day and could be the face of the organization."

Now it was up to the Giants to pick a player. The phone rang at Conner's table and everyone thought that might mean Conner was going to the Giants. It made sense for the Giants who had phenomenal young pitching, but needed a better offense. They had money to spend and Conner could provide them with what they need. Though they were in California and Conner didn't want to be there while Kira was in New York. Conner looked up at TJ who looked a bit concerned, yet a bit confused. While TJ wasn't sure that Conner was going to the Giants he had a feeling that it might happen.

Commissioner: "With the third pick of the 2014 Major League Baseball First Year Draft the San Francisco Giants select Conner Farnsworth, first basemen Impic High School."

Conner's heart skipped a beat as he thought that he was about to get picked by the Giants. He was scared for his life for two seconds and then started breathing again. While Tommy would like to have Conner in California, he knew it was far away from Kira.

"Well that was a close one." said Devin. "Yeah, it really was. I didn't know there was another Conner in the draft. I got scared for you for a few moments." said Cassidy.

Conner nodded at them and thanked them and then looked at Kira who looked as shocked then happy as he did. She wanted him to go somewhere where he could play and be happy, but she really wanted him in New York.

Mike: "Well I thought it was going to be McKnight, but I guess not."

Chris: "There are a few good third basemen on the free agency block this summer and the Giants wanted a fixture at first base. They have been struggling in that department for a while and Conner Farnsworth is not only going to provide solid defense, but put up a good batting average and on base percentage for that team. While he might lack the power of someone like Ryan Howard or Albert Puljos, he is going to steal a good deal of bases as well. Time for the next pick, which is held by the Texas Rangers."

Conner wasn't worried about Texas as he knew that they had offense, but that they needed pitching.

Commissioner: "With the fourth pick of the 2014 Major League Baseball First Year Player Draft the Texas Rangers select Edward Rincon, right handed pitcher from UCLA."

Mike: "Texas always seems to have that big offense, but needs that pitching to hold down the fort."

Chris: "You couldn't be more right about that Mike. Nolan Ryan always seems to want to build his pitching staff from within the organization and Edward Rincon is only going to get better. He throws a ninety nine mile per hour heater, a hard Chien-Ming Wang like sinker, a screwball, and a slurve ball which has really nasty movement on it. He can strike them out, but his sinker allows him to get double plays to get out of sticky situations. It will be interesting to see who Kansas City drafts next."

Cassie: "Four down Conner. How are you feeling about this?"

Conner: "I don't know. I'm getting nervous like I did something wrong during the season and no team wants my help."

Cassie: "I felt the same way when I was trying to get my first CD on the radio. Don't worry about it Conner, a lot of teams really want you."

Commissioner: "With the sixth pick of the 2014 Major League Baseball First Year Player Draft the Kansas City Royals select Mac Davies, second basemen from Salem High School."

Chris: "Davies is an excellent second basemen. Most second basemen don't hit so well, but Davies is like Rod Carew, Robinson Cano, Dan Uggla, and Chase Utley. He can field extremely well and he has got some major bop to his bat – twenty nine home runs in his high school league last year."

Mike: "Well next up is the number seven pick. This should be interesting because while Eric Chavez has done a great job as the third basemen and leader of the franchise for years, he isn't getting any younger. You got to figure that Oakland will select McKnight, except for the fact that TJ may ask for too much of a signing bonus for Oakland to take him. Though in reality, you never know what to expect with Billy Beane."

Chris: "Well TJ is a future hall of famer as he was a great outfielder for the Los Angeles Dodgers and lead them to three world series titles and four national league pennants in his thirteen years with the team. Not to mention that he hit five hundred seventy one home runs in his career. TJ knows how good Conner is and he is going to ask for a huge signing bonus for the kid who grew up in Reefside alongside those Power Rangers. Plus his girlfriend Cassie Chan is a former singer and now agent for atheletes and performers and if anyone has gotten lucrative contracts for his or her client it has been Cassie. She is relentless and between her and TJ, Conner has himself covered. Though Billy Beane has his ways to get around any situation and if anyone can pitch a good deal for their team and for McKnight, It is Billy Beane."

Mike: "Speaking of which, Conner and TJ seem to be good friends. How did they meet?

Chris: "Well Kimberly Hart, a former pan global gold medalist and one of the best gymnasts of all time told me that her husband and TJ went to school together for a while and that her husband was also Conner's high school science teacher. So when Conner wanted some guidance on college baseball and on the draft, TJ said that he would be more than glad to represent him."

While this was going on, TJ got a call from Oakland and nodded his head. He knew where Conner was headed. While Conner wanted to know what was going on, TJ told him that it would be easier for him to listen to the Commissioner than have him explain it.

Mike: "Well here is the draft pick. Let's see who Oakland has selected."

Commissioner: "There has been a trade. The Oakland Athletics have traded the number seven pick to the New York Yankees for Lance Ban and the Yankees first round draft pick."

Everyone at Conner's table gasped. The Yankees had a loaded team and a loaded farm system. Not to mention the fact that Lance Ban was supposed to be the Yankees top third prospect. For him and a first round pick, Conner knew that there had to be a player who the Yankees wanted and knew that they wouldn't be able to get if they waited too much longer. He thought about who had the next pick – the Detroit Tigers and wondered what they wanted. They had a good third basemen and it seemed like they were going to go for a left handed pitcher. Ethan and Kira were secretly hoping that Conner would get picked because that way he would be in New York in one or two years – depending on how long it took for him to get out of the Yankees farm system.

Commissioner: "With the seventh pick of the 2014 Major League Baseball First Year Player Draft the New York Yankees select Andre Jones, short stop from LSU."

Conner's heart sank as he really wanted to be a Yankee and was wondering what happened. He couldn't believe that the Yankees traded up and didn't pick him. He thought that his combine and try outs for teams were so good and his numbers were great. Why hadn't he got picked yet? While this was going on, TJ looked confused because he thought some other trade or event was going to happen. A split second later, a Yankee scout and an employee for the Commissioner walked up to the Commissioner and handed him a sheet of paper. He looked at it, went back up to the podium and settled everyone down. Then he spoke up again."

Commissioner: "Sorry, there seems to be a mistake on my part. With the seventh pick of the 2014 Major League Baseball First Year Player Draft the New York Yankees select Conner McKnight, third basemen University of Michigan."

Everyone at Conner's table jumped up and screamed, except for Conner. He was speechless. His mind just couldn't comprehend that the Yankees traded up a great prospect and a good draft pick to select him. He was in awe: for now and hopefully forever he was a New York Yankee. Mike and Chris started speaking for the TV, but Conner couldn't hear them. He was just shocked that he became a Yankee.

Conner ran up to the podium and there waiting for him was Brian Cashman, the team's general manager, Hank and Hal Steinbrenner, owners of the team, and George Steinbrenner, their father and formally known as the boss. When he finally got up there, Brian Cashman gave Conner McKnight a New York Yankee hat to put on and a pinstriped Jersey with the NY insignia on the front and with McKnight and the number zero appearing on the back.

"Welcome to the Yankees, Mr. McKnight," said Brian Cashman, "we are truly happy to have you on the team." Conner smiled at Cashman and shook everyone's hand thoroughly. "Thank you for drafting me, Mr. Cashman and Mr. Steinbrenner. I promise that I won't let the organization down. Hopefully I'll be the piece of a World Series team one day." The boss laughed. "That is the Yankee attitude. Now why don't we go back outside and meet your friends and TJ and Cassie so we can get this deal settled."

He ran to the back and introduced the Yankee personnel to his friends. They all shook hands as Hal Steinbrenner started to speak.

Hal: "Well TJ, you know how much I don't like you. Thanks to you I had to endure a World Series loss to the Dodgers."

They both laughed as TJ responded. "Come on Hal. At least I came to you guys for the last two years of my career and won a World Series against the Dodgers."

Hank: "Well TJ, I'm telling you that no deal is getting done if Kira Ford doesn't agree to do a music concert at Yankee Stadium one day. There is an off season, you know, even if it seems like we are working year round."

Conner looked at Kira as she smiled as well. Not only did her boy friend get drafted by the Yankees, but the owners of the team also wanted her to throw a concert there. She told Mr. Steinbrenner that she would be available any time that they wanted her to sing. They also told Ethan that they knew his business professor and once he became a millionaire or billionaire, that they expected him to buy season tickets. He laughed and said that as long as Conner is on the team, he is saving up the money.

Eventually the Yankee team went back to the draft room and everyone else started leaving towards home, agreeing to celebrate Conner's success the next day. Though Conner and Kira waited stayed back as they wanted time with each other. He leaned in to kiss her and crashed his lips upon hers and when he broke away he was smiling wider than he ever had before. For today had been the best day of his life.


End file.
